


What's Wrong?

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, Drugs, Implied Sexual Content, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: Angel wants to do something, be out there, doing anything but he just...can't. What's wrong with him?





	1. Chapter 1

Angel stared out of the window blankly, he could be out, doing something, earning money, anything. Yet here he was, sitting in his room, he let out a quiet sigh shutting his eyes. He didn't know  _ what  _ he was feeling but he didn't like it. He wanted to go  _ do  _ something but he also didn't and that feeling overpowered him. He opened his eyes, looking back out of the window. He didn't want anyone to see him so he stood up, shutting the curtains quickly. He just stood there in front of his window for a  _ little  _ too long. Unsure of what he was doing, like he was lost. He looked around his room before he walked to his bed, just flopping down onto it he buried his head into the pillows, pulling the blankets up and over himself. It wasn't long before he wanted to get up again but everything else told him to stay here, do nothing, sleep. He moved his head, cheek pressing against the pillow as he stared over at the wall. He didn't want to sleep either. He shut his eyes, why was he feeling like this? He shifted, moving onto his back, he stared up at the ceiling. What  _ was  _ this?

  
  


"Angel?" Charlie knocked on the spider's door, when she didn't get a response she pushed the door open just a crack, peeking in, seeing the male on the bed she pushed the door the rest of the way open before she walked over to Angel. "Hey Angel…?" She asked, a little worried. She hadn't seen the male for three whole days now, Angel didn't respond, he just gave a quiet grunt. He was on his stomach, face towards the opposite wall of where Charlie was. "Um well, I wanted to ask how you are doing. No one has seen you for the last three days so I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong." She smiled, though it fell when Angel didn't respond. "Angel?" She walked around the bed to the other side, "Angel what's wrong?" Her voice was quiet, laced with worry. When she didn't get a response she just sat down on his bed, sighing quietly. "Okay, you don't have to tell me but if you want to talk don't be afraid too, okay?"

  
  


"'M don't wanna talk…" Angel mumbled, he opened one of his eyes, looking up at the female. "Leave me alone…" Charlie looked down at the male, she frowned a bit but she gave a small nod. "Okay, but if you  _ do  _ want to talk then just call me." She patted the males back lightly before she stood up to leave, at the door she looked back at the male. She was really worried about Angel, she'd never seen him like this before, it was really worrying. She left, shutting the door slowly. 

  
  


Angel was starving, he was so hungry but he didn't want to get up. How long had he been laying here? He slowly got up, grabbing his blanket from off of his bed and wrapping it around himself. He left his room, needing food. He made his way to the kitchen area, pulling the fridge open. It was full, when has that ever happened? He didn't think about it long, he just needed some food. He grabbed a plate, leftovers he assumed, before he made his way out of the kitchen. He didn't want to run into anyone, he just wanted to get back to his room and eat.

  
  


"Oh, finally out of your room I see!" "Fuck off." Angel hissed out, not even looking at Alastor as he walked by. He made his way back up the stairs, passing by Alastor again. "What a lovely mood you seem to be in! What's gotten your knickers in a twist?" Angel passed by the male again and he felt like he was just walking up an endless flight of stairs. "Just fuck off." He hissed at the male as he  _ finally  _ got to the top of the stairs. He started to walk to his room before he realized he was back on the stairs. "Oh for fucks sake!" He yelled loudly throwing his head back. "Just leave me alone! I don't wanna deal with your bullshit right now you fuck!!" Alastor laughed, he made his way up the stairs, standing at the top looking back at Angel. "Well Angel, I hope that you start to feel better soon!" Alastor disappeared, leaving Angel alone. The spider sighed walking the rest of the way up the stairs, he made his way back to his room, could Alastor  _ seriously  _ get anymore on his nerves?

  
  


Angel finished eating, he set the plate on the nightstand. He sighed quietly, he wanted to get up, go out, do something but he just laid down, pulling the blankets back over himself. He was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He  _ wished  _ he could go do something, he  _ wanted  _ to go out and do something but he couldn’t, no matter how much he tried to force himself. He sighed quietly, shutting his eyes. What was wrong with him?  _ Why  _ was he like this? He just sighed, rubbing at his eyes, he was fine. This would pass, whatever it was, it would pass and he’d be fine.  _ He’d be fine. _

  
  


“Do I have to do this?”  _ “Please?”  _ Charlie begged, holding her hands together. Vaggie sighed, rolling her eye a bit but she gave in. She opened the door, walking into Angel’s room. She stared at the spider who was laying on his stomach, blankets almost covering his head. She had her arms crossed, she looked back at Charlie, huffing when all she got was a thumbs up. “Alright, Angel what’s wrong?” When Vaggie didn’t get a response she growled quietly. “What’s wrong you fu-” “Don’ know.” “What?” Vaggie’s eye went wide as she stared at the male. Angel lifted his head a bit so his face wasn’t shoved into a pillow, “I don’t know.” He admitted. Vaggie looked down a bit, her arms falling from her chest, “You don’t know?” Angel nodded before he shoved his face back into his pillow. Vaggie looked back at Charlie who just gave her girlfriend a shrug, Vaggie sighed softly “Okay Angel, is there anyway we can help you?” He just shrugged a bit, he didn’t know. How could someone else know? Vaggie looked down, “Alright well if you want to  _ talk  _ or something, just come to me or Charlie.” Angel didn’t respond, he just listened as the door was slowly shut. He groaned at himself, grabbing at his head, why was he like this? Why? He just wanted this to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

“You have depression.”

  
  


“What? No I don’t doc, I don’t got depression.” The doctor sighed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger, “Angel, you have depression, this thing that’s going on with you, you can’t  _ make  _ yourself do anything, that’s a sign of depression. It’s very common in demons who have been here for a long time and-” “No, no, no, I don’ have depression doc, sorry but you’re wrong.” Angel got up, both sets of his arms crossed, “I can’t possibly have depression, I am perfectly fine.” “Angel-” “Nope, sorry doc.” Angel left the room, shutting the door behind himself, he quickly left the building. A month,  _ a fucking month  _ it took him to finally leave the hotel and that’s what he’s told! Depression, what bullshit. He was fine, it was him just going through the notions, yeah that was it. He was just bored! He just had to find something else to do, something new, exciting! But what could that be? He’s done all of the fun stuff already, drugs, sex, alcohal. What else was fun? Killing demons, he’s done that too, no turf wars were going on right now. What could he do? He could go gamble! No, that was boring, plus he always got blamed for cheating, which he may or may not do. He sighed loudly, shutting his eyes, there was nothing fun that he hasn’t done! And everything that he used to find fun he didn’t want to do!

  
  


Angel flopped into his bed, burying himself into his blankets, he shut his eyes, here he was again, he ended up giving up on trying to find something fun to do. He wasn’t depressed, he was just bored! That’s it, that’s all it was. He could go ask someone if they knew anything fun to do! He lifted his head before laying his head back down slowly onto his pillow, he didn’t want to do that, they’d think he was losing his touch! He sighed, shutting his eyes, he’d have a nap then figure out what to do...yeah, that was a good idea.

  
  


“Alastor can you  _ please  _ talk to Angel? Maybe you’ll be able to get him to talk!” 

  
  


“My dear do I have too?”  _ “Yes!”  _ Alastor sighed, his shoulders sagged for a moment before he disappeared, appearing in Angel’s room. He was laying on his back, on his back, staring up at the ceiling. “Angel! My compatriot! I was told to come and ask you what’s wrong!” Angel didn’t respond for a long few minutes, making Alastor look around a bit, he was getting bored. “You sure aren’t talkative!” “I don’t wanna talk.” “Ah well then there’s your problem! If you don’t talk then no one can talk to you!” Angel glared over at Alastor before he sat up, he was still wearing all of his clothes. “Look, Al or whatever the fuck your name is, I’m bored. I’m so bored that everything I used to love doing isn’t entertaining anymore, I don’t even feel like going out and doing drugs!” Alastor hummed, putting his arms behind his back as he walked closer to the bed. “I know how you feel! I was bored, very bored, my work became boring, mundane! That’s why I came here! For my own entertainment, though it hasn’t been very entertaining yet.” “How is this supposed to help me?” “It’s not!” Alastor said matter of factly, making Angel frown. Alastor stared at Angel, waiting to see if he made any other response but when he didn’t Alastor decided to continue. “If you’re so bored then why don’t we go do something?” “Do something,  _ us?”  _ Angel asked in disbelief. Alastor nodded “Yes indeedy! We have plenty that we could do!” Angel didn’t really believe the deer, he felt like just laying back down but he also didn’t want to do that. He slowly got up, “Alright I guess, let’s fuckin’ go.”

  
  


“Y’know Al, as much fun as watching a bunch of demons slaughter each other, I’m not really havin’ a good time.” “Oh?” Alastor turned to Angel, the spider was rubbing one of his arms, staring down at the arena where two demons were fighting each other. “Hm, I thought you would enjoy this!” Angel gave a small nod, he didn’t say anything else. Alastor was trying to help him get rid of his boredom and here he was, not having a good time. “Would you like a drink? Would that help you?” Alastor asked, making Angel shrugged a bit “Yeah may-” a glass of wine was held out in front of him, Angel stared at it before he took it, He wasn’t the biggest fan of wine but it’d be fine for now, he sipped at it, it didn’t taste bad. It was probably something Alastor liked so that was why. Angel stared down into the arena, watching as one demon cut off the others head. He didn’t really care to be here, maybe he’d enjoy this normally but now it was just...boring. 

  
  


“You’re going to do  _ what?”  _ “I’m going to take him to a musical! I got tickets for us to go but I thought maybe if I brought Angel it’ll get him out of his...boredom.” Vaggie sighed but she gave a small nod, “Alright Just-” “Don’t worry! I got a third ticket so you’re coming with me!!” Charlie was smiling excitedly, bouncing on her feet. “Yay…” Vaggie sighed but seeing Charlie so happy did make her smile. 

  
  


Angel sighed as he leaned back in the seat, he didn't want to be here, Charlie was smiling widely, almost bouncing in her seat. Vaggie wasn’t very excited either but she always enjoyed seeing her girlfriend happy. “So? How do you feel Angel?” Charlie asked, her smile almost growing. Angel just shrugged “Eh.” Her smile fell a bit, “I’m sure you’ll like it!” She clapped her hands together, this was gonna be amazing!! She could just feel it!!

  
  


On the way back to the hotel, Charlie was just  _ gushing  _ about the musical. Angel hadn’t  _ hated  _ it but he didn’t enjoy it either. Vaggie was smiling as she listened to Charlie talk, she loved listening to her girlfriend be excited and gush about the things she loved. It’s one of the main reasons Vaggie had agreed to help with the hotel, Charlie had been so passionate about it, it had actually made Vaggie believe that it might  _ actually  _ work. Though Angel wasn’t  _ exactly  _ proving that it was possible, yet anyways.

  
  


Angel crawled back into bed, having pulled off his jacket, throwing it somewhere on the floor. He never wanted to leave his bed again, he wanted to sleep and stay in here. He laid on his stomach, burying his head into his pillow. He took a deep breath, it was okay, he was  _ fine.  _ Tomorrow he’d just try again! Try to find something more interesting to do, he would find it, he would find something fun to do and then he would be back to his old self! He gave a small nod to himself, confirming that idea full well knowing that tomorrow he was more than likely going to just lay and bed and not move. This would pass, he knew it’d pass, soon he’d be okay again. He just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys really enjoyed my venting huh? Well I got enough of that to create more chapters of this thing so here ya go!! I hope you like it! <3


	3. Chapter 3

“Fuckin’ look at you huh? What happened? You look like a goddamn mess, huh? You piece of shit. Can’t even fuckin’ bring yourself to get outta bed anymore, huh!? Can’t even fucking wear your jacket anymore cause it makes you fuckin’ sick lookin’ at it! Huh!?” Angel yelled at himself in the mirror, shaking lightly before he moved away, “What the fuck am I doin’?” He rubbed at his eyes, for now much time he spent in bed you’d think he’d be able to sleep but he couldn’t even do that anymore. He pressed his palms into his eyes, groaning, “What the fuck happened to me?” he mumbled. He removed his hands from his eyes, watching the dots flutter across his vision. He let out a loud sigh, trying to calm himself, he’d shower, go get some food, try to stay away from his bedroom as long as he could. He wasn’t going to lay in that damn bed for another month, he wasn’t.

  
  


Angel was sitting down at the bar, eating, it didn’t taste good, it tasted almost like nothing, he knew it shouldn’t, it should taste good, Niffty made it. Husk stared at the spider who was lazily shoving food into his mouth like it was more of a chore or anything. 

  
  


“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Husk asked, downing whatever was left in his drink. Angel shrugged a bit, “Dunno.” he answered truthfully, not bothering to lie. Husk leaned back, shrugging, not that he really gave a shit, not seeing Angel wasn’t a bad thing. Alastor suddenly appeared on a bar stool next to Angel, his big toothy grin on his face, Husk ducked behind the counter so he didn’t have to talk to the deer.

  
  


“Well hello my fluffy friend! How are you doing on this lovely day?” Alastor asked, his full attention on Angel, who just shrugged, finishing his meal. “Fine.” Alastor’s smile faltered a bit, going to a closed mouth smile, “Well I didn’t take you for a liar!” Angel snorted, rolling his eyes. “I don’t really know what you expected.” He stood up, “I’m goin’ out.” Alastor watched Angel leave, not even stopping the male. He was going out which was a good thing, what he was going to do going out may not be as much of a good thing. 

  
  


Angel counted the money, huffing before he left. It was enough he guessed, he didn’t want to spend any more time here. Even sex wasn’t fun anymore, he hoped drugs would help. He got to a vending machine, inserting whatever amount it asked for before he pressed his favourite little button. He waited before he heard the machine click and the light thunk, he grabbed out the baggie of powder, shoving it into his pocket. He wasn’t going to take any out here in case it got stolen. He went to go get the strongest liquor he could find. This would help him, he’d have a good time doing this, he hoped. This would get him back to normal, he’d be perfectly fine after this.

  
  


He was staring at the ceiling, having just woken up after whatever he had done last night. He felt like shit. He looked to his left, an empty bottle, to his right and empty baggie. He felt so much worse than he did before, that was an awful fucking idea. He was so lost, when drugs, sex  _ and  _ booze didn’t make him feel better he knew something was  _ seriously  _ wrong. 

  
  


Angel was sitting on his floor, he didn’t want to be on his bed, he almost couldn’t even bare to be on his bed. He pulled his legs up, putting his head between them, he was just getting worse. He was getting worse and he didn’t know how to fix this. This wasn’t who he was! He wasn’t a scared little kid! He was a grown up who could make his own decisions! He let out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down. He wasn’t  _ this. This,  _ whatever  _ this  _ was, it wasn’t him. He continued to take shaky breaths, doing his best to calm himself down. He was going to be okay, he was going to be  _ okay.  _ Whatever in the hell this was it was going to go away, he knew it. Soon he’d just be back to normal, he’d enjoy everything he used too. It’d be okay, right? 

  
  


“Angel!” Charlie gasped as she stood up, the male was wearing his white and pink jacket, gloves on, he looked like his old self again. He clicked his tongue “Hey, how you doin’ Charlie?” She smiled brightly up at the spider, “I’m doing great! How are you?!” “Ah well, I’m good. Finally back to my old self.” He stretched, letting out a loud sigh afterwards, “That’s so great to hear!!” Charlie said grabbing one of his hands, bouncing on her feet, “I’m gonna go tell everyone!! Wait here!” She ran off excitedly, Angel waved as she left. Once he couldn’t see her anymore he let out a quiet sigh, “Yeah, back to my old self huh? Fuck off.” he ran a hand through the fluff on his head, shutting his eyes. Anything to make all of them get off his back, he was fine. He was going to be fine, if he just acted like his old self again he would be fine, he’d get back into it. He smiled when he saw Charlie walking back in, dragging Vaggie along with her, Alastor stood behind the two girls. “‘Ey how’s it goin’?” Angel gave them finger guns, pushing himself off of the bar and walking over to join in on some conversation. Not that he wanted to, he just had to. He didn’t need these guys trying to make him feel better when he was perfectly fine. 

  
  


Angel got back to his room, leaning against the door as he shut it. He let out a shaky breath, his eyes squeezed shut. “I’m fine.” He muttered, knowing that it wouldn’t make him feel any better. Whatever lie he could tell himself to just get through for now would work. After a moment he slowly moved away from the door, pulling off his jacket he threw it somewhere on the floor, same with his gloves. He crawled into his bed, wrapping himself up in his blankets. He could sleep for now, he could deal with whatever in the morning, for now he was fine, alone, no one was here. He was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did the spider say to the deer?
> 
> “I want to die.”
> 
> The deer responded.
> 
> “Well my dear you’re already dead!” 
> 
> The deer looked around and suddenly realized that he was alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel stared out into the crowd of demons, he was at a party, great. He held a cup of something, he wasn't really sure what it was but it wasn't liquor. But he knew that wouldn't cheer him up anyways. He sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment, Charlie, Vaggie and Alastor were here, somewhere, Husk and Niffty were as well. He had no idea where any of them were, not that it mattered, he rather preferred to be alone. At least when he was alone he didn't have to act. He took a sip of the drink, it was some sort of fruit punch he guessed by the taste. He looked around, wondering if there was some place quieter he could go to be alone. He pushed himself off of the wall, walking through a doorway, it didn't take him long before he was outside. He took a deep breath, the smell of ash and fire, not a bad smell, you got used to it after a few decades. He downed the rest of his drink, holding the plastic cup between two of his fingers. He stared out into the backyard of this place, it looked fine, nothing amazing, just a backyard. He didn't really know who lived here, just all of the hotel's inhabitants, Charlie's words not his, were invited. He hadn't wanted to come but he did, he had to keep up appearances after all. He was fine. Everyone needed to continue to know that. 

  
  


"Hello there my fluffy friend!" Angel spun around, a hand over his chest.

  
  


"Fuckin' hell Alastor! You scared the shit outta me!" "I sure hope I didn't!" Angel rolled his eyes, "Whatddya doin' out here anyways?" He asked before he turned around again, looking up at the red sky. Alastor walked over, standing beside Angel, "I came out here to get some fresh air! It is quite stuffy in there you know." Angel didn't like how the males voice dipped into something that didn't sound so chipper but he just shrugged. "Yeah I was gettin' a little claustrophobic in there." Alastor stared at Angel, not believing him but the deer didn't say anything. He stared out at the backyard as Angel was doing. "Do ya have ta stand so close?" Angel asked, looking back at Alastor with a raised brow, "Or do you just want a chance with me?" He stood up, running a hand over his chest. "No." Alastor said plainly and Angel just sighed "Your no fun." He turned back around, leaning on the balcony rail, Alastor didn't move from being so close but Angel didn't give much of a shit. That fuckin' asshole being around was almost like being alone for how much he just liked to stand there and stare. 

  
  


Angel didn't know how long he stayed there, long enough for his back to start seriously hurting. He stood up straight, pressing his hands into his back as he stretched, making his back crack. He let out a loud sigh as that felt much better. He looked around, huffing when he didn't see Alastor, "Guess the fucker left." He shrugged, not that he'd complain. Having someone just standing next to you not talking was a little creepy. Then again this was hell and Angel has had way more creepy experiences, not to mention all of that creepy fan mail he got. Though none of that really mattered, not like he got to see the letters anymore since they all got sent to the studio where he wasn't anymore. Sometimes he wished he could read them, just to remind himself that he did mean something to someone but ah well. It was fine. He didn't need to read them. He was fine.

  
  


How long was this damn party going to go on for? Angel had found himself outside again, unable to stomach being back in the crowd. He was sitting up on the railing, staring up at the sky, there wasn't any chairs or benches or anywhere to sit so he made do. Though it was starting to hurt his ass a bit. He let out a loud sigh, he could just walk back to the hotel but he had zero fucking clue where they were so he had no idea how to get back to the hotel. He rubbed at his temples, calming himself down. This was the worst. No! This was  _ fine.  _ He was  _ fine.  _ He took a deep breath, what was this growing pit in his stomach? He didn't feel sick before but now he felt nauseous. Angel shook his head, "I'm fine." He muttered, trying to get the pit to go away, it wasn't though. If he ignored it then it'd go away, right? Yeah, it'd be fine.

  
  


Angel was shaking violently, trying to take deep breaths but it wasn't working, what was wrong with him? He grabbed at his head, pulling his legs up to his chest, tears were in the corners of his eyes. Why was he like this? What was happening? His chest was hurting, his stomach was twisted into knots, his head was pounding, he really wanted to throw up but even if he tried nothing would come up. He was curled in a ball in the corner, trying his best to make this stop,  _ begging  _ for this to stop. He could feel the tears burning his eyes as he couldn't hold them back anymore, he refused to make any noise though, he didn't want anyone to see him like this because this  _ wasn't  _ him. He was  _ fine.  _ He was perfectly  _ fine.  _ His shoulders jumped with the noise that he'd crush as soon as it was in his throat, his fingers dug into his head and legs, threatening to press in too hard and make himself bleed. Breathing became really difficult through his crying, his chest welled making it feel like no matter how much he inhaled nothing was going into his lungs. Was he dying?

  
  


"Angel! It's time to go!" Charlie called as she walked out onto the balcony, she smiled seeing the spider leaning against the railing looking up at the sky. "Yeah alright, give me a sec." Angel said, Charlie nodded "Okay well hurry, we're getting into the car now." She left back into the house. Angel let out a shaky breath, shutting his eyes. He stood up, stretching before he wiped at his eyes. He was fine. See? Everything was perfectly okay. He took a deep breath in before he left back in the house to go back to the hotel with everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The deer started to walk, trying to find his eight legged friend.
> 
> As he walked and walked his legs became tired.
> 
> He had to stop, lay down and rest.
> 
> But he truly feared that his friend was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

“Angel!”

  
  


“Huh? Whaddya want?” Angel shifted a bit, looking over at Charlie as she ran over, she was bouncing excitedly. “I wanted to ask you if you’d come with me, Vaggie and Alastor to a show!” “A show?” Angel raised a brow and Charlie nodded excitedly. “Yes! It’s a play! Not a musical this time! Would you like to go?” Angel just kinda shrugged, “Eh, sure, why not?” She clapped happily, “Wear something really nice! Like what you wore to the musical!” She ran off happily leaving Angel to just sigh. Why in the hell did he agree to that? He could barely get himself out of bed and now he was going to a play? He ran a hand over his face, no one knew that though, he had to just play it up, be himself. He could do that, right?

  
  


Angel shifted through the group, getting to where Charlie and everyone was seated. He got to the row, greeted with a tiny goat looking demon sitting in his seat. The demon looked up at Angel, it’s snake like tongue flicking out before it got up, running to the other end of the row and jumping up into a seat with another demon that looked almost exactly like that. Charlie laughed lightly, “Sorry about that Angel, I told Razzle that he could sit there while we waited for you.” Angel just huffed, rolling his eyes a bit “Yeah well, that’s fine I  _ guess.”  _ he sat down, crossing his arms. He wasn’t exactly happy to be here or wanted to be here, he was worried about having what happened at the party happening here. But so far he was okay, he lied, but he was going to be okay. He’d make sure that it wasn’t going to happen. 

  
  


Halfway through the play Angel wasn’t doing too great, he wanted to get out of here, his breathing was shaky. Suddenly his coat was tugged, Angel jolted to attention, looking around before he seen the goat like demon again, the same one that was in his seat. He stared at Razzle, “Whaddya want?” Razzle blinked once before suddenly climbing onto Angel’s lap, he sat up, staring up at the stage excitedly, obviously he had wanted the extra height to see the stage better. Angel stared at the goat, leaning forward he looked over at the end of the row, Dazzle was seated in Alastor’s lap, a big smile on the small demons face. Angel sighed quietly, but he seemed a bit more calm though. He set a hand on Razzle’s head, petting the goat slowly. It calmed himself down a whole lot surprisingly. 

  
  


Charlie was smiling on the way back to the hotel, looking between Angel and Alastor and the goat demons on their laps. “So...You guys like them?” She was talking to the two taller demons but Razzle and Dazzle responded instead, the two nodded almost in unison, smiling at Charlie who laughed quietly, she pushed some hair behind her ear, only for it to fall back into place. “Alright well, don’t bother them too much.” She looked at Vaggie, who smiled at her before she shrugged a bit. 

  
  


As much as Angel tried Razzle didn’t want to leave him alone, though Angel didn’t mind too much, Razzle didn’t talk, he was small and cute, and didn’t seem to judge Angel much. Though he didn’t exactly want Razzle coming into his room with him, he also didn’t have much of a choice since Razzle was standing literally right behind Angel. He sighed quietly to himself before he pushed the door open, walking inside Razzle quickly followed, he walked up to Angel’s bed, climbing onto it. Angel shut the door, giving a quiet sigh before he pulled off his jacket, he walked over to the bed and flopped onto it, laying on his stomach. Razzle stared at the spider before he got up, he got onto Angel’s back and laid down, shutting his eyes. Angel just huffed quietly, it wasn’t long before he fell asleep.

  
  


Angel woke up, he was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling, there was something heavy on his chest and he was holding something fluffy. He sat up a little bit, looking down to see what it was. Ah yes, one of Charlie’s goat things, Razzle, right? He looked like he was fast asleep, Angel couldn’t help the small smile on his face. Razzle was incredibly cute, Angel didn’t mind him. Angel slowly started to pet the goat, he let out a quiet sigh, letting his head fall back on his pillow. 

  
  


“Do they really gotta go?” Angel asked quietly, looking down at Razzle who stared back up at him, Charlie gave a small nod, “Yeah their only really supposed to be around if I need help I just wanted to take them to something!” She smiled at Razzle and Dazzle. Alastor sighed quietly, he patted Dazzle’s head.

  
  


“Well my little friend I hope to see you again soon!” Alastor said with his big grin. Dazzle shut his eyes as he was petted, Angel sighed softly, he petted Razzle, smiling at the demon. “Alright buddy, see ya around, yeah?” Razzle nodded, he looked pretty sad as well. The two goats walked up to Charlie, smiling up at her before they left. Angel watched sadly, he let out a quiet sigh before he smiled, “Little bastards are cute.” He said, shifting a bit before he left back to his room before anyone could talk to him.

  
  


He already felt sad, had he really become that attached already? Once in his room he grabbed at his face, “You’re a fuckin’ dumbass. Becoming attached to somethin’ that fast. He has nothin’ to do with you.” He huffed at himself before he walked over to his bed. He hesitated on just throwing himself down though, he took a deep breath, trying to get rid of his sadness. He was fine, some little goat demon meant nothing to him. Nothing.

  
  


Angel sat in the corner of his room, an empty bottle of booze in his hand. He had stolen it from the bar, it wasn’t really cheap stuff, it was decent so he had a bit of a buzz. He stared blankly forward at his bed, he was so tired but he couldn’t sleep. He dropped the bottle onto the floor, his eyes shutting. He was getting worse. He was getting so much worse but he would never let alone know, to everyone else he was fine and he would always be fine. They would never know what was going on, he wouldn’t let them. He was fine. He pulled his knees closer to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut as his chest clenched, it was happening again. He couldn’t breathe. “I’m fine.” he choked out, struggling, he was going to be perfectly fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The deer found himself talking with two goats.
> 
> The two of them could only emote.
> 
> “Have you two seen my friend?”
> 
> The two of them both shook their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a venty thing I wrote up a couple nights ago...I don't like posting vent stuff but I figured I might as well? I connect a little too hard with Angel and I don't know why. Oh well...I don't usually push my problems onto character but I felt like I could with Angel which is weird, I can't even do that with Habit which I thought I connected to a lot more. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Help with tags is always appreciated!!
> 
> Also? Go give me a request!:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230477


End file.
